Talk:Tallulah Windrift
I think she should be older. Maybe 18 or 17, Brenton should be 19 and Enki should be 16. Aquaralis I don't know, maybe 17 or lower? '-- C2' / 22:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, idk. They've already made references to their ages (Brenton says he's 16 and Enki's 15 and implies that Tallulah is younger than both of them in Into the Forest, and Clement says that he and Tallulah are both 14 in Tallulah's past). We could change their ages but we'd have to tweak the story a little, too. I was just wondering, did you think she was acting older than 14, or what? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :She was acting older than 14. Especially with the whole marriage deal.'-- C2' / 03:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but they have a medieval culture here. It was common way back when for the sons and daughters of nobles to get married at super-young ages. The parents usually arranged them to get their kid to marry another kid from the wealthiest/most powerful family possible, usually paying little or no attention to whether the two children wanted to marry each other or not. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. They would still wait until they were 16 though, on average.'-- C2' / 00:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not so. Allot of cultures back then married them as soon as they had their first period. Even if they were only 12-13 they could be married. :::::(sorry Metroid, I know the unsigned template looks ugly sometimes. You can go back and put your real sig there, if you want.) Yeah, I was just reading a book, Shabanu: Daughter of the Wind (don't read it, it sucks worse than PH's soundtrack, and that's saying something) and there was this girl named Shabanu and she's like 12 when the story starts, probably 13 when it ends, and she was getting married. To an old guy, too. Well, not old, middle aged. Like, 50 something. So yeah, they could get married at that young. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Well who's to say that she'll stay 14 anyways? She may end up much older as the story progresses.'-- C2' / 01:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::True. We could rig it so her birthday is soon, then she's 15. And we also might be faced with a situation where we want to "fast-forward," so to speak. As in, " travelled for to get to " to skip over the boring stuff, so yeah, there is a chance she could get a few years older in the course of the story. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::This is an epic adventure. They don't stay the same age throughout.'-- C2' / 03:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Epic adventure. I like that. I just got a flashback of reading the His Dark Materials series, where the author seemed to be making a point at the end that Will and Lyra were older than they were when they started. Is this a spoiler? idk. Only a tiny one, probably. I'll put it in white just in case Their daemons settled, but that probably won't make sense unless you've read the book. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I've read the series actually.'-- C2' / 02:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Same. SPOILERS!!!! Metroidhunter32 02:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, I knew you read it, Metroid, but I wasn't sure about CC. Just didn't want to ruin the series for anyone. Looking through the short pages and finding a certain disambig killed Twilight Princess for me, playing SSBM killed part of OoT for me (Sheik's identity) and I think just random reading has already killed LA and Oracles for me, even though I haven't played LA or OoX. So now I really hate spoilers, and would rather not have things spoiled for me, so by the Golden Rule, I shouldn't spoil it for anyone else. His Dark Materials FTW! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Really? I'm totally cool with spoilers. If the game is good then I'll play it regardless.'-- C2' / 03:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC)